Class E Fun Files (Crimson)
by Xx-DarkCrimson-xX
Summary: Here's my edition of Class E fun files. Why did Nagisa get chased by the girls of class-E? Why does Karma always skips class? Why does Nagisa always gets involved with his female classmates.
1. Nagisa is in trouble part 1

**Crimson here and today me and Autistic-Grizzly had a great idea about Sakura's crush which will be funny but however it will only will have a few chapters but you would really will enjoy.**

 **This story belongs to me and Autstic as we came up with ideas but he came up with the good ones.**

 **[Chapter 1 Nagisa gets into trouble]**

 **Sakura P.O.V**

Well if you don't want to be a teacher you could always be my boyfriend. * Sakura said to Nagisa with a blush but he didn't hear her* huh? Did you say something Sakura? * Nagisa said to her clueless* Hehehe never mind. * Sakura said to him then thought* ( Why does he have to be so dense? I know he's a bit older than me but still why can't he see my feelings?) Sakura do you understand this question? * Nagisa said trying to get her attention* huh? sorry Nagisa I was just spacing out.* Sakura said as she shook her head alittle.* Okay do you understand this question? * Nagisa asked her* urrm I think so... * Sakura said to him* Okay let me help you. * Nagisa said to her and after 2 hours of work they both take a break* Because you done well with your break I'm going to give you a reward * Nagisa said about to pull out something from his bag but Sakura quickly went up to him and kissed him on the lips* SAKURA! WHY DID YOU KISS ME? UOU DO KNOW THAT I'M FIVETEEN AND YOUR TOO YOUNG FOR ME. * Nagisa shouted at her with a small blush of being kissed.* heheheh it was so worth it * Sakura said to him*

 **[Back at Class E]**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

* Nagisa sat at his desk and let his head fall onto his desk. * I don't know why but the kiss Sakura gave me is still lingering in my mind, I blame who ever taught me how to kiss...Bitch-sensei. Good thing no one else is near at the moment * Nagisa said to himself silently* Yo Nagisa what's wrong? * Karma said to him while walking towards him.* ( Great I just had to open my mouth didn't I ) * Nagisa thought* Nagisa-kun what's wrong? Something on your mind or is there something else why your having your head on your desk? Because you seem a little paler than usual, anything happen? *Karma asked sipping his milk which got the attention of some of the girls* No, Nothing really * Nagisa said to him with his head still on the desk* Really, because it seems to me you're hiding something, what is it forgot your homework, making out with Kayano. So tell me what you're stressing over? * Karma asked him* I'm not *Nagisa lied to him* You sure about that?" you really seemed stressed * Karma said to him* Stressed, no I'm stressed, what would I be stressed about. not like Sakura kissed or anything" *Nagisa went wide eyed before slapping a mouth over his mouth* NAGISA!...over here please... * Kataoka, Okano, Yada and Kayano called him* Hang on, I be there in a minute * Nagisa said to them as he became more pale* No Nagisa... COME HERE RIGHT NOW! * all four girls shouted at him* Oooo you're in trouble. I wonder what they are going to talk about * Karma said to him with his devilish parts showing* B-B-B-But she kissed me * Nagisa said to the girls becoming more pale.* So your denying of taking a young maiden's first kiss by saying she's the one who kissed you? *Nakamura said to him with a tease* Yes... She kissed me... Why would I kiss her? * Nagisa protested against them. but Kataoka grabbed him by the ear* NAGISA! Why would Sakura kiss you? I doubt that she kissed you but I think you kissed her. *Kataoka said to him getting more angry and pinching harder on his ear* Nagisa.. I'm a shamed of you... you are meant to innocent but now we know what you are like.. * Yada said to him and slapped him.* NAGISA.. you must pay for your actions...and I can promise you it will be painful. *Okano said to him getting rulers and grabbed a chair ready to throw at him or she will use martial arts on him* Nagisa this is unlike you but you shouldn't go kissing young girls you perv.. Kayano slapped him* But-but I didn't. You guys believe me right?" *Nagisa asked* I'm not sure, I mean you're an upstanding guy and all. But" *Maehara said* You kissed a young girl dude *Suguya said* Yeah not even Okajima would do that"* Maehara said* So your saying that I did kiss a young girl? * Nagisa said to the rest* I think I'm starting to believe him now. I mean like you can tell by his face. He's completely pale and he didn't blush when I teased him.* *Nakamura said to the four girls* I don't think Nagisa isn't that type of guy. Didn't' you why was Nagisa had his head to the desk? Nagisa is bound to like one of us. * Rinka said to the girls* Okay Nagisa let me ask you a question. Which girl would you kiss in our class? Kayano, Yada, Kataoka, me, Rinka, Kanzaki, Nakamura or Okuda? *Okano asked him which made him faint blush* Why do you want to know my crush? *Nagisa said to Okano with his blush getting brighter* Because I want to know so we can tell your telling the truth and you must do something for that person* Okano said to him* I think it's you or Rinka or maybe both... sorry * Nagisa said to them making the both girls blush and himself.* Wow Nagisa so you have a crush on both girls? Which one you want to kiss right now? *Karma said to him also making Okano blush brighter and Rinka cannot believe what she is hearing.* So Nagisa you got a crush on both of us? Can you prove it? * Okano said to him with a blush as she picked up a ruler ready to throw at him* Don't go there man it's just going to get you into trouble" *Sugino muttered to his best friend* Suddenly Nagisa had an idea "So that it's fair to everyone, how about all the girls close their eyes and I'll kiss the cheek of the one I like. And so the guys don't know until the girls do the same "Deal"* the class said closing their eyes. Seeing his idea worked Nagisa silently crept out of the classroom* "Did he do it?" *Okajima asked* "I don't think so" *Maehara said peeking*. "HEY HE'S GONE!" * Maehara alerted everyone esle.*

 **That's it for this chapter and the other chapter is all ready on progress. I thought we might make it one chapter only but it's turning out to be funny. Nagisa is yet on a chased by all of the girls and some of the boys. This may turn to a fun files like how Autistic-Grizzly did. We are making this together so expect for more chapters and we will accept request.***


	2. Nagisa is in trouble part 2

**Crimson and Autistic-Grizzly and here's part two of Nagisa is in trouble. please enjoy.**

 **[Chapter 2 Nagisa is fleeing]**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

 **When I get my hands on him!" Kaede growled "Do I even want to know?" Karasuma asked "Probably not" Koro-sensei said backing out of the classroom "Where are you going?" Karasuma asked "Fiji" Koro-sensei replied. Mean while down by the lake Nagisa was panting "Yes I finally got away" he huffed "Got away from what?" a gruff voice asked "Terasaka? You just scared me there Terasaka and I am kind of running away from the girls. * Nagisa said to him still panting* Why are the girls after you and do you mean all of the girls? * Terasaka asked him* It's a long story * panting* Can I hide with you? * Nagisa asking with a panic and still panting* I would let you if you tell me why they are chasing you. * Terasaka told him with a smirk* *sigh* fine I tell you * Nagisa said to him and told him and after he just laughed* That's why the girls are chasing you? ahahha * He said to Nagisa still laughing his ass off* Yeah.. so tell me why are you out here? * Nagisa asked him* "I'm er um...fishing" *Terasaka said * Yeah right you hate fishing...what's that behind you back * Nagisa said with a smirk* "Nothing * Terasaka said accidently showing what he had behind his back making Nagisa cry out in laughter *"Why, oh why do you have a shojo manga in your hands" *Nagisa laughed* Okay Terasaka lets make a deal.. If the girls say have you seen me tell them you haven't and I won't tell anyone about this. * Nagisa said to him* Are you blackmailing me? * Terasaka said to him Hey we be protecting each other so come on please? * Nagisa begged him* Okay Terasaka lets make a deal.. If the girls say have you seen me tell them you haven't and I won't tell anyone about this. * Nagisa said to him* Are you blackmailing me? * Terasaka said to him* Hey we be protecting each other so come on please? * Nagisa begged him* I don't know * Terasaka said* "HEY EVERBODY" "Okay, okay just keep it down" * Terasaka said* "Okay, pleasure doing business with you" * Nagisa said running off. Once he was in the clear Terasaka sat down and started to read his manga***

 **Okano P.O.V**

 **Nagisa cannot hide from us forever. We can easy ambush him anytime. * Okano said to the rest of her classmates.* I know where Nagisa lives and you girls can easy ambush him there. * Karma told them with a smirk* Great now we know where he lives and we can easy get him once he returns home * Okano said to them* Maybe you girls are over...- I'm shutting up now *Isogai said getting glared at by the girls* "So how should we do it* Hayami said* How about a time when his mother isn't home* Okano said with a grin* "Yeah" *all of the girls agreed. Unaware Sugino was texting Nagisa and was about to send it when* "Sugino, can you lure him there? * Kataoka said* "Sure thing *he said sweating * "You were going to warn him weren't you? *Karma whispered to him***

 **Yeah..after all what do you think the girls are going to do to him? * Sugino whispered to Karma* I have no idea but it would be fun to see the girls trying to find him though* * Karma said to him* [To Nagisa] Nagisa me and Karma are coming over to yours when your mother isn't home as you know what she's like with Karma.***

 **[From Nagisa] Sure thing... She won't be here at 7 pm so yeah please come down.**

 **[To Nagisa] I just told the girls that' about you being there and they are coming after you. Karma says meet outside yours and his favourite hanging spot.**

 **[From Nagisa] Are you fucking kidding me? I don't trust ether spots but thanks for warning me**

 **[ To Nagisa] No problem and but please be careful okay.**

 **Okano P.O.V**

 **Kataoka he said that his mother won't be a the house at 7 pm and may I ask what you are going to do to Nagisa when you find him? * Sugino said to the girls* We are going to punish him of course and it will be painful. * Okano said to him with a grin* Okano you seem to mad at Nagisa because he said he likes you. * Sugino said to her while sweating* Of course I am and when I find him I'm going to throw another chair at his face. * Okano said to Sugino putting her hands on a chair* Okano I wouldn't think that Nagisa could take another chair to the face as that you could ether kill him or put him in a coma * Kataoka said to her as she sweat dropped* As much as I want to throw another chair at him your possibly right that he might die * Okano said to Kataoka lowing the chair down* As much I don't want to hurt Nagisa but what would we do if he finds out? * Kanzaki said to the rest making everyone freeze.* This is Nagisa we're talking about here, so we should have a back up or two * Kanzaki also said* hmmm Nagisa is smart but can be dense at some points. * Kataoka said to the rest.* Can Ristu help us out? * Yada said to the girls* Your right if Nagisa isn't in his house we can get Ritsu to tract him* Okano said putting the chair pushing the chair back to the desk***

 **[Back to Nagisa]**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

 **Hey Asano I seriously need your help. * Nagisa ran up to him* Why would I help an E-Class slacker yourself? * Asano said to him with mocking tone* Because you can get charges with accessory to murder. * Nagisa muttered* What was that? * Asano asked* Nothing, so are you going to help me or not? * Nagisa replied* No such luck deadbeat * Asano said making Nagisa look around* Depends on what it is. *Asano said in a bored tone* Do you remember Rio Nakamura? * Nagisa said with a grin* Yeah what about? * Asano replied* Well she's Karma's girlfriend* Nagisa said wagging his eyebrows* Wait seriously? Who would of thought that he was dating someone. * Asano said with a smirk while looking at Nagisa thinking of a plan * Do we have a deal? Because I can tell you more about Karma's likes and dislikes. * Nagisa said with a smirk* Sure. This will be very interesting to learn more about Karma and I can easy blackmail him * Asano making his sinister glare and made Nagisa sinister smirk as he knew he's got a deal* Great thanks Asano and I know what you're thinking. Doing this doesn't mean we are friends* * Nagisa said to him and made Asano do a small laugh of his* You are right and I'm only doing this once and are you going to take advantage of anything about your studies? * Asano asked him another question* Is it worth asking because even I did ask you won't be assed helping me with my studies. * Nagisa said to him but Asano just smirked again* *Of course not" Asano said shaking hands. ***

 **[Back to the girls]**

 **Asano P.O.V**

 **So where is he? Nakamura asked "His phone said he's inside" Ritsu said "But the door's locked" "So where now? *Kaede said* I might have an idea"* Asano said *"Asano what are you doing here?" Nakamura asked "I'm just here to help Nagisa, what about you, shouldn't you be with Karma? * Asano said to her* Wait how did you know that I was with Karma? * Nakamura asked him* Nagisa told me and I know where he is but what do I get if I tell you my idea?*Asano asked them.* Why are you helping Nagisa in the first place? * Kataoka asked him* Because he gave me information about Karma so I'm helping him. *Asano told them* Okay what is your idea? *Okano asked him* You do something for A class and I will tell you the location and by the way you look like yanderes Also Nagisa thinks you're going to kill him as in putting him six feet under type of murder *Asano said to them**

 **[while at Ren's house.]**

 **Thanks Ren for letting me stay here for the night * Nagisa said to him* No problem I'm Asano's close friend and why are the girls after you? * Ren asked him. * Nagisa sighed before replying* "My student kissed me" "You're student, since when are you a teacher? * Ren asked him*" "I help a girl out by tutoring her and she kissed me out of the blue, and now the girls think I kissed her * Nagisa said to him" "That's a problem * Ren said to him passing him a drink*"**

 **[With the girls]**

 **"YANDERES!" Kaede shouted "Chill Kayano, so what's the idea?" Kataoka asked "Simple, you have to wear what's in this bag and run from here to the school, while we try and tag you with a paintball gun, we win you do one thing for us, and if you win I'll reveal Nagisa's location * Asano said to them with his sinister smile* "Okay, what do we have to wear?" *Okano asked***

 **[Back to Ren and Nagisa.]**

 **Yeah tell me about it and now the girls are hunting me down and probably send me to the hospital or to the grave *Nagisa told him* . It's like 7pm and I have to meet him at the paint ball game don't worry, my parents are out for the night. *Ren told him and left* . Ren doesn't seem to be that bad but did we ever hate those guys again, oh wait I know the school system. Wait Paint ball game? *Nagisa said before shrugging ***

 **[Note to Nagisa]**

 **"Hey Nagisa, if you want to watch the paintball game, just check the link on my computer of Asano and the girls.**

 **[ From Ren ]**

 **"Well are you coming out "BITE US!" the girls shouted "But Nagisa chose them especially for you" *Asano said with a smirk* "No way am I running a paintball gauntlet looking like a damn catgirl" *Okano shouted revealing the catgirl costume which was black full sleeved leotard with black and pink cat ear and a white tipped black tail* Okay let's see... Wait...wait... WHAT IS HE DOING? I'm going to die... I'm going to die I'm so dead. *Nagisa said in fear while on Ren's computer* . Nagisa is so dead, dead when I get my hands on him I promise there will be blood. Okano said to the rest. I don't think Nagisa would choose this outfit *Yada told them* But he did indeed. And what will you do to him and give me details. *Asano told them* Something painful to him * Kayano told him* Nagisa-kun why would you make us wear these? *Kanzaki said to herself* You chose these outfits yourself. *Kataoka told him* No we didn't but what are you going to do with Nagisa?.. Rape him? * Ren said to them in his normal voice and the girls went slack jawed at what Ren just said* What NO! * Kataoka shouted at him* We are not going to anything like that you sicks * Okano shouted at him* We just want to lecture him * Yada said to him***

 **[Back to Nagisa]**

 *** Nagisa heard what the girls said and paled* Since when does lecture involve a chair, martial art or what they are going to have planned for me. * Nagisa said to himself shivering in fear* I**

 **[Back to the girls]**

 **I honestly don't believe you would lecture him at this hour and why would all of you come to just lecture him? Besides you got a chair for some reason and I could get him to Class-A * Asano told them.* Asano is right. You don't need like eight girls to only to do that to Nagisa. So tell us the truth. * Ren said to them* I am interested to know and I already know why and the rest of Class A scolded us for losing that bet we made but they didn't do anything *Asano told them***

 **Okano P.O.V**

 **Okay, okay the reason we brought the chair was Nagisa could have a nice comfy seat while lectured them one at a time" *Okano said *"Even I don't believe that *Nakamura said *"Uh huh, sure anyway I'm starting to think Nagisa would be safer in Class-A" *Ren said* "Okay, okay Okano was going to smack him around a bit and the chair is for when he is knocked out "And the rope?" *Ren asked* "So he doesn't fall out of the chair" *Kaede said* "Okay, games starts in 30 seconds, you have that much time for a head start"* Asano said* "Wait seriously?" *Okano said***

 **So each girl is going to attack him one at a time? So in other words your going you torture him * Ren side* Well once he's knocked out.. urrm... *Kaede said trying to finish her sentence* What are you going to do to him once he's knocked out * Ren asked * Throwing a chair out him could put him in a coma or complexly knock him out for a few hours. * Asano said to them* Still I don't believe about the whole chair but I know the rope will be for tiring him up* Ren said*So let me get's this straight If we lose we have to do something for you and Nagisa joins class A? *Kaede asked them* Yes and when the next exam happens, we will help him get a perfect score which will; get him back to the main campus and the chairman will accept my offer. *Asano said to them* Okay, so what do you want from us?" *Kataoka asked*"Well, you see" *Asano slyly* said "If it involves us then you can forget it *Okano said to him*"Oh it won't, I just want a meet and greet with your teacher. The one you've been hiding from the school *Asano said to them*"What?" *they gasp 20 seconds*" Ren said "RUN!" *Kataoka said before they ran off***

 **Okay they are only two of them. I'm pretty sure there is a high chance we would win. * Kataoka said to the girls* *sigh* Why can't you just give up? Nagisa must be seriously scared and where would Asano hide Nagisa? But it seems like Ren knows more about it. * Ritsu said to the girls* I agree, Nagisa is most probably is scared of us and he might avoid coming into the classroom. *Kurahashi said to them caring about Nagisa* But still when I get my hands on him I will make sure that he will pay * Kayano growled He will ether get a chair to the face or a kick to the face for one he is running away from us and two he said he liked me. * Okano said to the rest Don't you think we are going too far? I mean like Nagisa is a nice guy after all but still what are all of you girls going to do to him other than lecture him.? * Ritsu said to them***

 **[Back to Nagisa]**

 **I'm so dead... Okano and Kataoka is going to murder me... and if Asano and Ren lose they are going to give me to the girls* Nagisa said to himself going more pale and sitting in a ball like position.**

 **[Back to Asano and Ren]**

 **. Nagisa thinks that they are going to murder him physically * Asano said to Ren No wonder he is scared and even probably will be killed if he enters the classroom. *Ren said* He probably get tortured if he did enter the classroom or maybe worst * Asano said back to his friend* *The girls looked around for some way to get to the rooftops.* "We should be safer up there"* Hayami said "Good idea, we've had parkour and free-running training" *Okano said* "There, use that bin to get the roofs" *Kataoka said as she leapt up onto the bin she was talking about and Nagisa saw this and sighed*"I'm dead" We can easy ambush Asano and Ren from up here and after we go collect our little Nagisa. * Yada said to the rest.* I might as well take them both out * Hayami said as she shot Ren.* Asano I'm guess I'm hit * Ren told him with a smirk* Dammit...where are they? * *Asano said to himself then spotted them but then got shot from behide by Kanzaki* Guess you have to tell us where Nagisa-kun is... * Kanzaki said to him. * Oh my fucking god... they lost and now I'm going to be hunted down by the girls and will be tortured or they will kill me * Nagisa said to himself***

 **[The girls found Nagisa]**

 **What to do, what to do , I know" Nagisa said grabbing his phone and dialling a number.** _ **[The number you are currently trying to call is out of the range of the service area, please hang up and try again]**_ ***the phone said* "Of all the times to be in another country with shitty reception, nice going Koro-sensei"* Nagisa groaned* "Knock knock" a voice was heard" Shit they're here" Nagisa freaked "Oh Nagisa" Nakamura rang out "We know you're in there!" Kayano shouted "So just come out and we'll lessen the punishment" Hayami said* *sigh* I might as well... fine I'm coming... * Nagisa said and opened the door and Okano grabbed him and slammed him onto the chair. You shouldn't of tried to run away Nagisa * Kayano said to him as she began pulling his hair. * I don't want to know the punishment you are going to give me * Nagisa said to them going completely pale and began close his eyes in fear. Well you shouldn't of tried to run Nagisa and you lied about liking Okano and Hayami * Kataoka said to him *You already might know what I'm going to do with you Nagisa * Nakamura said to him but said his name the female way* Hey, technically I never lied about liking either of them" * Nagisa said quickly as Nakamura had one of those looks *"Oh really so who is it? "* Yada said holding Nakamura back. * "Close your eyes and I'll kiss the cheek of the girl I like" *Nagisa said "Yeah right you're going to run again"* Kayano said pulling his hair harder*" How can I when you're all blocking the exit?" *Nagisa asked* "Good point * the girls said* If you try to run away... I will break some of your bones * Okano and Yada said to him which made him shiver* *The girls closed their eyes and Nagisa walked up to Okano and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek which made her blush* There... I proved it.. * Nagisa said to all of the girls and they all opened their eyes and see Okano blushing* Nagisa... you're a idiot you know that? You could of kissed me inside the classroom other than us chasing you but.. thank you Nagisa and I'm sorry how I treated you before * Okano said to him looking to her left with a blush * Nagisa... Why did you have to tell Asano that I was dating Karma * Nakamura said to him then realised that she told everyone her secret.* How else could I get his help from hiding from you" Nagisa said "*But its Asano and I would really like to get payback Nakamura whined *""Oh you will, you will * Nagisa said with a smirking tone*" "Come on, time for home" *Okano said leading Nagisa off* "By the way, nice outfits" *Nagisa said* Nagisa. It was kind of fun chasing you, you know. Plus I don't think you would of made us wear these outfits. * Okano said to him* That was Asano's idea... I only asked him to hide me and I didn't think he would take advantage of that. So I'm sorry. * Nagisa said to her then bowed to her* *sigh* It's okay Nagisa and let me get changed okay... and don't peak... * Okano said to him then changed where she placed on the cat outfit on and after five minutes she came out with her normal clothing* Wow Okano.. you look cute in your normal clothing * Nagisa said to her and did a small blush* Thanks Nagisa.. At least your better than Maehara that dam fucking cheating bastard and I would of done way worse if he ran from me * Okano said then hugged hugged Nagisa and their eyes both sparkled in the night sky* I... I love you Okano... * Nagisa said to her with a blush and closed his eyes then got kissed on the lips by Okano,* I love you too Nagisa * Okano said to him then rested her head on Nagisa's shoulder then they both walked together home***

 **[The next day at School]**

 ***Asano and Ren were walking in like wounded pets, unaware of the snickering and chuckles* "Why do you think they're laughing?" *Ren asked* "I have no idea" *Asano said passing a notice board* "Ah Asano"* Ren said pointing to a photo on the board* "Yes what is it- AAAHHHH!" WHAT THE FUCK?.* Asano shouted loud enough for E-Class to hear* "Asano stood there gobsmacked and eye twitching at what was on the photo, it was him and a brunette girl walking hand in hand, while Asano held onto the most girly looking soft toy there was with a red ring around the toy and an arrow pointing to Asano with the words 'He's fluffy unicorn toy, given to him by his girl' "Who dare" *Asano said taking it down and flipping it over* "Don't mess with Class-E-Class E" *Ren read***

 **[ At Class E ]**

 **Do I really have to do this?"* Nagisa asked* "yes, because if you do this we'll be even" *Okano said sticking her tongue out smiling* "But a skirt seriously?" *Nagisa asked* "Yes that was the deal we struck, one school day in a skirt" *Yada said* "Okay" Nagisa said "But I'm not going to enjoy this * Nagisa said to himself* After all Nagisa, we went all the trouble of finding you and you then proved your feelings but you still have to get punished but at least it's something you hate other than torturing you. *Okano said to him and gave him a hug* I feared for my life and I almost cried when I was at Ren's house and I even said to Asano you could be charged with accessory to murder * Nagisa said* Nagisa one we wouldn't go that far and leave you to die and number two we would of killed Okajima than you. * Yada said to him* * Nagisa came out of the changing room wearing the normal school uniform with a dress.*"Wow, maybe Karma and Nakamura were right to shove you into a skirt, you look pretty cute in one *Yada said* "I really hate this now" *Nagisa said *"Don't worry its only for a day"* Okano said kissing his cheek making Nagisa's cheeks flare up into a bright crimson* I guess your right and I think I deserved it * Nagisa said as he laughed**

 **Hey Guys Crimson here and I like to say thank you to Autistic-Grizzly for helping me write this and really I'm going to make a fun file like his :). I hope you enjoyed this story but there will be more in the fun files and please leave reviews and you can ask for request.**


	3. Dress up

**Crimson here and I like to say thanks for the reviews which making me want to write more chapters. Anyway I got a request from** **Supereva** **which he told me an funny idea but it's cruel on poor Nagisa. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **[Chapter 3 Kissing ]**

 **Yada P.O.V**

 **Hey I been wondering, ever since Nagisa gave the kiss of death to Kayano to save her live. Have you ever what kind of experience it be from one of the guys in our class? * Yada asked the girls which they all agreed* We shouldn't go with Maehara because he's a playboy and probably kissed a ton of girls. * Okano said to them* We could try Karma but.. I get the feeling he would use us for one of his pranks or he would blackmail us. Kataoka said to the rest which they all nod their heads*We should try it on Nagisa then as he is a suitable candidate but the only problem for us is his cute face and some of us will get embarrassed. * Yada said to the girls which all of them nod and some even blushed* How about we dress him in girls clothes? We can dress him up in any way we want for each and one of us. * Nakamura said to them which made most of the girls blush about thinking about Nagisa wearing clothes of their choice* Hey... there's one of Itona's drones spying on us which means Nagisa probably overheard us* Fuwa said to them pointing it out* We should go collect Nagisa before he escapes. * Yada said getting up leaving the room along all of the girls.***

 **[Nagisa hearing them]**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

Hey Nagisa.. I know we don't talk much but.. you might want to hear this * Itona calling him over which Nagisa walked up to him* Why?..If you're going make me listen to something perv... *After Nagisa place on the headphones, He couldn't finish his sentence because what he was hearing and he went pale and his eyes widened*Nagisa-kun you okay? * Karma said to him placing his hand on Nagisa's shoulder* THEIR GOING TO MAKE ME DO WHAT!? * Nagisa shrieked and hid behide Karma as the girls were about to enter* Hey Nagisa we want to talk to you for a sec. * Yada said with a cheerful smile.* No! what you girls said about what you are going to do with me is perverted than Maehara. * Nagisa said accusing them but they shake their heads in denial * We are not giving you Nagisa... unless we exchange him for Kayano *Maehara said to them which made Nagisa cursing him and Kayano just blushed* Okay sure. As long we get to kiss Nagisa.* Yada said to them pushing Kayano to them and they pushed Nagisa towards them and the girls pulled Nagisa to the next room* Don't worry we know you hate wearing girl clothes but if you do this, you be getting a kiss from the class idol Kanzaki. * Nakamura said to him making him blush plus Kanzaki* Don't change the subject! I know she's beautiful and all but I'm not wearing any girl clothes no matter what you say or give me! * Nagisa said to her still in the same tone as before* Nagisa-kun you don't have to wear girl clothes if you don't want to when I kiss you. * Kanzaki said to him while looking to her left blushing brighter and made Nagisa do a deep blush* *sigh* Your no fun aren't you Kanzaki? Why don't you want him to wear girl clothes? * Nakamura asked her.* The main reason is personal but I can kiss him when he's in his own clothes and I don't want to force him to wear anything..* Kanzaki said to her still blushing* Fine have it your way and we be doing it tomorrow* Nakamura said to her and walked out.* Thanks Kanzaki I owe you **one. . * Nagisa said to her with a small smile and blushed* No problem Nagisa-kun, but I am going to buy you some clothes and don't worry Nagisa-kun I won't buy you girl clothes.* Kanzaki said to him and hugged him and left* At least some people are sane. * Nagisa said to him self.***

 **[Next day]**

 **Nakamura P.O.V**

Nagisa... We got clothes for you and you will be wearing something different for each girl as we chose which outfit we want to kiss you in. * Nakamura said to him with a sinister giggle and dragged him and Kayano followered.* I'm sorry Nagisa but I have to change your hair style for each and one of us.* Kayano told him with a smile* I'm going to hate this day so much.. no my entire life. * Nagisa whined* Well Nagisa, at least you get to kiss Yada and Kanzaki. * Kayano said to him with a smile and grab his other hand so she could drag him as well.* Why are you's keep bringing that up? * Nagisa asked them both.* Well Nagisa, did you know that Kanzaki and Yada always wanted to kiss you? Besides you will get kissed by Yada who is hot and Kanzaki who is beautiful and you would be a perfect march for one of them. * Nakamura teased him, making him blush.* I wonder what will happen to him at the end of the day. * Kayano asked Nakamura.* Well his face will be fully red, he probably would need a breathe or two and probably fall in love with one of us if we kiss him more. * Nakamura said while looking at Nagisa which made him blush and made him got pale.* CAN YOU'S TWO STOP AND LET ME GO? I DON'T WANT TO BE KISSED BY EVERY GIRL IN THE CLASS! * Nagisa yelled at them as they opened the door and became really paled as they saw what the few of the girls got for him but didn't see what the others got planned for him*

 **Yada P.O.V**

Hello my adorable little Nagisa. Are you ready to play dress up and get kissed by each and every one of us? * Yada asked him while still teasing him* Please.. just let me go.. I do anything.. * Nagisa pleaded to them which Yada just did a evil smile* Anything you ask? So if I were to tell you to kiss one of the guys would you do it? * Yada asked him but he just freaked out.* NO! I won't and fine I dress up for you. * Nagisa said in defeat* Okay who wants to go first? * Yada asked the girls which Fuwa came up to him with her cosplay outift.* You have to wear this if you want to kiss me. * Fuwa said to him which he got annoyed.* Who said I wanted a kiss? You girls dragged me in here and are going to force me t... * Before Nagisa could finish Yada pushed him to the changing room.* Nagisa if you don't change I will focally put it on. * Nakamura said to him which made him want to kill her* *sigh* At least this isn't embarrassing. * Nagisa said as he came out dressed as Ciel from Black Butler.* You look adorable Nagisa, it really suits you. * Fuwa said to him with a smile and hugged him* Nagisa you look so cute and she has to kiss you now. * Yada said to him and Fuwa kissed him for ten seconds.* Wow.. that was amazing.. I didn't know you were a great kisser. * Fuwa said to him still hugging and blushing while Nagisa eyes are widened about what just happened* Okay it's my turn now and Nagisa wear this tiger costume. * Kurahashi said to him handling the outfit to him and pushing him the changing room* Wow Kurahashi I should of guess you would bring in something cuddly * Nakamura said to her* * At least I feel something soft when I hug him while I kiss him. * Kurahashi said to Nakamura and Yada.* At least Kurahashi cares about me.. but also weird. * Nagisa popped his head out of the door.* Are you done Nagisa or do you want me to come in and help you? * Yada said to him taking four steps forward which he panicked and closed the door.* By the looks when he popped his head out, he seems like he didn't have a shirt on. * Nakamura said to them* Maybe we can kiss him while he is... * Before Yada could finish, the girls heard Nagisa yelling.* Fuck that. There's no fucking way I will be doing that. * Nagisa yelled at her and made the girls gasp because of his language.* Yada..I don't think we want to kiss him half naked. * Kataoka told her and the other girls agreed except for Nakamura of course* Nakamura, Yada your perverted you know that? * Nagisa said to her as he came out of the changing room wearing the tiger costume* Nagisa you look so cute * Some of the girls said to him and Kurahashi jumped towards him and kissed 30 hits as the both fell.* Hehe, sorry about that Nagisa I didn't mean to kiss you that long. * Kurahashi said to him getting up from the floor and pulled Nagisa up.*

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

Okay Nagisa.. guess what I have for you? * Nakamura asked him giving him a wedding dress which made him and the rest of the girl's eyes widened* Where the hell did you get the wedding dress from? * Nagisa asked her still eyes widened* Well I have a friend who does dress up for plays and she told me I could have it. * Nakamura said to him pushing him into the changing room* ( I don't even know why I have to do this. Thank god no one is taking pictures of me wearing these clothes) * Nagisa thought*Nagisa... don't worry I make sure I take photos * Nakamura said to him as she was about to peak on him but Nagisa though his shoe at the door.* YOU WON'T DARE TAKE PHOTOS OF ME WEARING DRESSES! * Nagisa shouted at her which just made her laugh* Fine then.. I just take a photo of you while you... * Before Nakamura could finish Nagisa just opened the door and though a shoe at her head.* Stop being a pervert Nakamura and I'm not wearing this dress. * Nagisa said as he closed the door* That was your own fault Nakamura. You shouldn't do that to him or to anybody for that matter. * Kataoka scolded her* Guess it's my turn then. * Hayami said to them and walked up to the changing room door and gave Nagisa a yukata.* Hayami I don't mind wearing this, it looks cute. * Nagisa said to her which made her blush* So Nagisa are you going to keep it? * Yada playfully teased him* Yada I don't think Hayami would want me to keep this. * Nagisa said to her as he stepped out of the changing room wearing an pink yukata with purple and white flowers which made all of the girls blush because how cute he was in it.* Nagisa... you look cute in the yukata and you can keep it if you want. * Hayami said to him softly while standing right in front of him* Okay thanks Hayami and are you sur- * Before Nagisa could finish Hayami kissed him for five seconds* Thanks Nagisa... and I'm sorry for me making you do this but I just wanted to experience the kiss you gave Kayano. * Hayami said to him and the reason why*That's why all you want to kiss me? Why couldn't you kiss the others. * Nagisa just yelled at them but got silence when he didn't see Kanzaki coming from his left and kissed his cheek making blush as he realised who just kissed him. _(Hey Yada didn't you just notice his sudden reaction change? As soon as Kanzaki kissed him he just blushed. I guess he wanted a kiss from her or is surprise that she wants to kiss him.)_ * Kayano whispered to Yada.* ( _I think your right. he doesn't want me to kiss him and yet he blushed when she just kissed his cheek. How much do you bet that's going to be her first kiss? )_ * Yada whispered back to Kayano.* _( I bet she wanted her first kiss to be Nagisa so I bet 500 yen)_ * Kayano whispered back* Nagisa-kun.. can you wear this please... * Kanzaki said to him holding the suit still in its package while blushing deep red* Sure..Kanzaki... * Nagisa said to her nervously with a blush and went in the changing room.* ( At least Kanzaki kept her word about buying something that isn't girlish but I didn't expect her to buy me a suit. I have to double owe her because I don't know how much this cost.) * Nagisa said to himself while placing the suit on and blushing.* ( _Hey Kanzaki how come you wanted him in a suit? Do you have a crush on him and want him to kiss you in a suit and I'm going to make you wear the wedding dress.)_ * Nakamura said to her making her extremely red* _( It's not like that. I didn't want him to wear girl clothes that's all and I want to get him something smart do he look handsome in it.)_ * Kanzaki whispered back then her eyes widened while blush because what she does said.* _( So you wanted to him wearing something smart and is he going to be your first kiss?)_ * Nakamura whispered back with a sinister grin and Kanzaki just blushed more which gave Nakamura her answer.* _( Yeah.. he is.. going to be... my first kiss..._ * Kanzaki whispered back to her then blushed when she saw Nagisa in the suit she bought him* (Ooo I guess your sexy Nagisa has came out to kiss you K an za ki. * Nakamura teased her making her whole face completely red.* Kanzaki thank you for the outfit and I'm happy that you kept your promise. * Nagisa said to with a cute smile and walked up to her.* No problem Nagisa-kun... I'm glad you like it * Kanzaki said to him and place her hands on his cheeks making him blush* Nagisa before you kiss her, she has to put on the weddi... * Before Yada could finish, Kanzaki brings Nagisa's face closer to hers and kisses him making them both blush* Thanks Nagisa-kun.. that was my first kiss and I'm glad that it was you that took it. ** Kanzaki said to him with a blushful smile making him blush brighter and made Yada give 500 yen to Kayano*

 ***[Note... The Kanzaki thing is a reference to my other fic but she does care for Nagisa and on her character profile it says that she's interested in Nagisa and that's why I did this scene.) ***

Kataoka P.O.V

So Nagisa.. wow was your kiss with the class idol? * Nakamura teased him while grinning sinisterly* Can't I go yet? You like taken me hostage. * Nagisa said to her but got a evil glare from Yada.*So Nagisa you don't want a kiss from me and you wanted to leave after Yukiko's first kiss? * Yada angrier said to him trying to grab him but Okano and Kataoka stopped her* *sigh* I get I go next then.* Okano said to them and looked at him up and down to see how he looks in the suit which then just smiled*Nagisa you look fine the way you so I don't need to give you one of my dresses. * Okano said to him and grabbed him kissed him for ten seconds and Nagisa is starting to get dizzy from all of the kissing* I think Nagisa is starting to get dizzy and I think he might pass out if we keep kissing him, besides if you look at his eye's you tell that he's losing conscious . * Kataoka said to them and keeping hold of his arms so he doesn't fall collapse*Thanks Kataoka...you' are the greatest. * Nagisa said to her as his head is spinning.* *sigh* Okay Nagisa I promise that I won't take long. * Kataoka said to him and kissed him while having both of her arms around his back but catches him as he falls* He passed out. I guess we shouldn't of made him kiss nearly all of us. * Kataoka said to all of the girls and laid him on the floor putting something soft under his head. Are you sure he's going to be okay? * Kayano asked Kataoka.* I'm pretty sure he be alright. after all nearly all of us did take all of his energy. * Kataoka replied back to her* If any of the boys or even Korosensei is spying on us I swear to god I will start throwing chairs. * Okano said to them all* Nagisa was my first kiss after all and really I don't want him to get eased. * Kanzaki said to them.* Nagisa was very cute when he dressed up as Ciel. I really wanted to get a photo but what a shame. * Fuwa said to them*

 **[Next day]**

 **Karma P.O.V**

Hey Nagisa.. look what I have from yesterday. * Karma showed him pictures of Nagisa dressing up but got hit by a flying chair* KARMA.. YOU ARE SO DEAD! * Okano shouted at him and started to chase him as long with Hayami* I guess that's what you call "karma" * Nagisa joked and made all of the girls laugh and none of the guys get it.*Hey Nagisa-kun remember that favour you owe me? *Kanzaki asked him* Sure I remember the promise I made you. * Nagisa said with a smile.*Can we dance later Nagisa-kun? * Kanzaki smiled at him* Sure after all I owe you anyway. * Nagisa said to her and both smiled.* STOP CHASING ME, i WILL DELETE THE PHOTOS. " Karma yelled as everyone saw Okano swinging a chair at him outside which made everyone laugh **.***

 **I think that wraps things up really. I had fun writing this and I did have a little help but really I'm glad that I enjoyed writing this and I really liked the idea that was giving to me. Please remember that [you can ask for request] but anyways please leave reviews.**


	4. Hayami and Nagisa's accident

**Crimson here and yet I got another request from an anonymous reviewer by the name "fun" He have me three paring ideas but I will go with the one Hayami x Nagisa because I started they would be a good paring because of one of Autistic-Grizzly's fun files chapters. I am interested in this paring but should I start another paring fic about this or just leave it in one chapter? I let you decide. Also I'm going to try something different. when it comes to the squads but you will see first.**

 **Isogai P.O.V**

Alright guys Korosensei will be here soon so I got a plan. We should plan by ambushing him so I made up a list of teams. For the stealth squad we have Karma, Kanzaki, Kimura and Kayano, The front lines will have all of us except for Chiba, Hayami, Nagisa and Okano. You guys will be our snipers okay. * Isogai said to them all* ( I don't know if my plan will work but If Korosensei notices the stealth squad he would think the other four are in a stealth squad but he may know they could be snipers and if so our plan failed.

 **[ Sniper squad]**

 **Hayami P.O.V**

Okay guys I guess we should split up. We would have a better chance of ambushing him from all angles and let's try not to get spotted. * Hayami said to her squad which they all nodded their heads* Lets all try to be careful and not to attract any attention . * Chibi said to them all* Remember we're dealing with someone who is extremely clever so even though this might work don't worry we'll get him in the end *Hayami said* Right *the groups said* Let's move out *Chiba said*

[ After ten minutes]

*growls* Dammit, I missed again. He's too fast and I think he now knows my location. I better move to make sure. * Hayami said to herself then moves though the woods to change he position and then sees a certain blue head laying on the ground.* ( So Nagisa trying to snipe him from this spot. We better work in pairs because snipers always work in pairs.) * Hayami thought then walks him to him and lays next him and he doesn't notice her.* (This should be a good spot, and his focused on the target as well. he's good. But not Chiba's skill level yet ) * Hayami thought as she looked on as Nagisa moved his rifle to aim better while tapped the trigger several times before a sound reached his ears, Koro-sensei's laugh he focused on the sound as their teacher approaches he's location. Once he was in range Nagisa controlled his breathing and followed the wind's direction. Once he was confident in his ability he fired. The shot skimmed Koro-sensei's arm and robe. * "Damn it" *Nagisa said reloading, only to see Koro-sensei was gone.* Nice shot Nagisa.* She said to him and pats his head* Thanks... huh?...ARHH Hayami when did you get here? * Nagisa turned to her in a jumpy look* I was laying next to you for like five minutes and how didn't you notice, We are like 15 cm from each other? * Hayami said to him and just looked right at him and Nagisa looks at his distance between him and her and begins to blush* I don't know.. I was far to focussing on Korosensei and I didn't hear you. * Nagisa said to her moving away from her face.* I didn't say anything. I was just moving to a different spot and saw you so I just walked up to you and laid down next to you and why are you blushing? * Hayami asked him* It's just because how close you are to me and we are laying right next to each other. * Nagisa said to her becoming more brighter.* So what? Snipers work in pairs you know and this is how they do it * Hayami said to him pulling him back to her.* Couldn't you like... * Before Nagisa could finish, Hayami places her finger on his lips to make him shut up then pokes his forehead.* Bang. How about that Nagisa. If you didn't see me coming I could of easy killed you. *Hayami said with a giggle* Sorry... *Nagisa says to her and bows while he blushes* No problem, you were focused on the target, which sometimes is a bad thing to do so * Hayami said to him lifting him up.* Okay I got it thanks Hayami* Nagisa said as he and Hayami walk off only for Nagisa to trip on a uplifted root* "WHOA" Nagisa are you? * Before Hayami could finish, Nagisa falls on top of her.*Ouch that hurts and why is the ground soft? * Nagisa said with his eyes still closed.* NAGISA! * Hayami yelled at him* What I'm trying to...why is it squishy? *Nagisa said looking confused* L-L-Look down" *Hayami whispered while blushing* What?...* Nagisa asked then looks down then sees where his hands are then blushes deeply* Oh my god I'm so sorry Hayami... I didn't know I was touching your chest. * Nagisa said quickly and panicky and moves his hands away from her and then moves back to a nearby tree only to hear her growling and giving him daggers. *sigh* I'm just glad that no one saw this... * Hayami said a she gets up her legs brushes against his and Hayami feels the knife case Nagisa has in his pocket.* Please tell me that's your knife case. * Hayami said to him going red.* Hayami, It's just my knife case see. * Nagisa said to her and pulls out his knife case which made Hayami relief herself* "Thanks goodness. I thought it was something else for a moment there *Hayami said still blushing* "Hayami, it was in my leg pocket not hip pocket" *Nagisa deadpanned*"Oh my mistake"* Hayami said blushing* "WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING?" *Nagisa shouted* "No reason*" Hayami said* ( At the minute there I thought it was his crouch... But thank god it was his knife case. Never mind I should stop thinking about it otherwise he get suspicions about what I'm thinking. ) *Hayami thought still blushing.* Anyway Nagisa are you alright? Your forehead did head-butted me, but I'm fine. * Hayami asked him still blushing about what just happened.*Yeah I'm alright and Hayami, just in case you might be thinking... I wasn't trying to kiss you. I know you like Chiba. * Nagisa said to her and started to blush a bit more.* Nagisa I like Chiba as a friend and I have no romantic feelings towards him.* * Hayami said to him still blushing about what happend.*

Nagisa P.O.V

Did I do something else to make her blush brighter? She began blushing after that ques... * Before Nagisa could finish his thought.. he realised what the question was on about which he began blushing bright red which Hayami noticed it.* Nagisa.. why are you blushing all of a sudden? * Hayami said to him while still having her blush.* Well I just hinted of what you just said about that question... * Nagisa said becoming more red as well as Hayami* NAGISA... I'm so sorry... I should of ask a more suitable question. * Hayami said to and began blushing brighter as Nagisa caught on the question.* It's okay Hayami... I should of been more careful while I was walking with you. * Nagisa said to her scratching the back of his head.* Hey guys, did I miss anything? * Ciba said to them popping out of nowhere. NO THING!. *Both Nagisa and Hayami said to him* Did something happen? * Chiba says to them as he spots the two blushing*. NO NOTHING HAPPENDED * Both of them said while blushing.* Are you sure because it looks like you have kissed or something,* Chiba says to them both? * Chiba says to them as he got closer to the two.* Well.. you could say that * Hayami said looking to her left. while blushing and spots Nagisa in the background* Huh, Nagisa look after her or else... * Chiba said to him as he got closer to the boy* or else what? * Nagisa begins to sweat * Well let's just say that if you make her cry, the next time I see you, there will be a bullet in your skull. * Chiba threatened him which made Nagisa got extremely pale* ( Does he think I'm dating Hayami or something? If so I got a huge problem.) * Nagisa thought* Did Chiba just say that!? Does he think Nagisa is dating me? how will I explain this to him?) * Hayami thought* " hCiba I just need to talk to Nagisa for a second, come along dear, * Hayami said to Chiba and lead Nagisa off.* Guess they are going somewhere but Nagisa better not make her cry *Chiba said walking the opposite direction* Wait WHAT? 'Why is she leading me somewhere *Nagisa shouted as he was dragged into the forest * Now about what happened * Hayami started* Hold on *Nagisa said aiming his rifle up into the tree as the leaves ruffled. Amongst the trees Nagisa could see a familiar smile* Maybe after class, it's not that long until the end of the day anyway *Hayami said* Good idea* Nagisa said* I guess I cannot find out what they were going to talk about. * Korosensei said to himself* Did you call me dear to trick him or.. * Hayami shuts him up by placing her finger on his lips. I said we talk about our problem after class * Hayami said to him* I'm scared of what Chiba will do to me as he was threatening me. * Nagisa said still pale* I said we talk about it later love * Hayami told him again tightening her hands on Nagisa*

 **[At the Classroom]**

 **Hayami P.O.V**

So what did you want to talk about * Nagisa said to her while alone in the classroom.* Do you know how badly this has gotten out of hand? * Hayami asked him and starting to blush* Meaning? * Nagisa told her cluelessy * Meaning it's a big complicated mess: No...kidding, so what now? * Nagisa asked her.* Hayami, Nagisa.. I need to talk to... * Chiba couldn't finish his sentence because of Hayami.* Nagisa quick kiss me. * Hayami said to him and pull him into a hug then kisses him making his eyes widened* ( God dammit, Chiba you just had to come in...now it's only getting worst.) * Hayami thought* ( Just fantastic... the best thing that's going to happen to me is going to be given from Chiba. "Sarcasm" ) * Nagisa thought* ( I was going to ask them a question but...) * Chiba thought but got interrupted by Hayami as she finishes the kiss and then looks at Chiba* What is it Chiba? * Hayami said to him with a blush then turns to see Nagisa.* Nagisa, are you okay? * She asked him which he just stands there in silence then faints.* Why did he faint after kissing you? * Chiba asked her as he walks over to Nagisa then checks his forehead.* Hayami: Well... You see... * Hayami eyes turned to Chiba then slowly back to Nagisa* Hayami and Nagisa sitting in a tree, G..* Koro said to them and made Hayami angry* Shut it octopus, you didn't see anything. Hayami shouted at him and shot at him but all failed.* well.. why did he faint? * Chiba asked her again? Well.. Nagisa wasn't prepared for that sudden kiss.* Hayami told him* Nagisa-kun fell on Hayami and... * Before Koro could finish.. Hayami started shooting him* I SAID SHUT IT OCOPOSE! * Hayami said as she kept shooting but ran out of ammo* Wait so Nagisa fell on you and that's why you two were blushing? * Chiba said to her then glared at Nagisa.* Well before you saw us.. Nagisa tripped on a uprooted tree and he fell on me and we kind of kissed by mistake... but nothing else... * Hayami said to him looking to her left avoiding eye contact.* I think something must of happened besides of the kiss as how both of you reacted by my question.. Did he... * Chiba said to her? Did he do what? * Hayami asked him looking confused* Did he frisky with you? * Chiba asked her* What the hell does frisky mean? * Hayami asked him* Did Nagisa grope you? * Chiba said to her* Nagisa fell on top of me and tried to get up and... * Hayami said to him then see's Chiba clenched his fist* Once he wakes up, he better run otherwise he's dead. * Chiba said to her in a pissed of tone.* I told you it was an accident, he trip and shouted whoa before landing on me, he even apologised and was waiting for a punch. * Hayami said to Chiba trying to calm him down* Alright, but if he tries anything like that without you wanting him to well...we may lose our best hope at Koro-sensei's assassination: * Chiba said to her* ( I get what Chiba is saying about losing our chance to Kill Koro-sensei... Wait.. Chiba would murder Nagisa physically? Nagisa isn't a pervert and I don't care about the class perv but Nagisa.. Chiba should know about Nagisa's personality.) * Hayami thought about what Chiba said* What happened? Why I'm I on the floor? * Nagisa said to Hayami* You passed out after seeing Chiba and went pale.* Hayami told him.* Chiba.. I didn't do anything to her... I swear.* Nagisa said to him while waving his hands* I now know what you did to her and if you do that again... I will physically kill you. * Chiba said to him and threatened him* * Gulp* You know I'm not like that... Why would I do that to her, heck why would I do that to any other girl? * Nagisa just yelled back at him* See he's harmless, I mean he hasn't made a move on any of the girls * Hayami said to Chiba placing her hand on Nagisa.* That's because that I'm not dirty minded and I hate wearing girl clothes.* Nagisa said to them both* I see, alright I'll leave you alone for now. * Chiba said to them and walked away* At least now that you can confess to others * Hayami whispered making him blush*

 **[Back at the classroom]**

 **Isogai P.O.V**

I couldn't believe we couldn't get him and we couldn't even attack him with the stealth strategy, but how come we didn't get much help from our snipers? * Isogai asked the four snipers.* Well I did try to hit him but I kept on moving to a different spot. * Okano said to him.* Well... um... * Hayami was trying to make out her words and Koro finished them* Hayami kissed Nagisa after she fell on him and Chiba was jealous when he saw them.* Koro said to them but also lied about the truth. which made Nagisa and Hayami blush and Chiba just took it.* ( *sigh* Thank god Korosensei didn't say the truth.) * Hayami and Nagisa shared the same thought* You guys even if you did kiss, you should of focuses on Korosensei other than auguring. * Isogai said to them*

 **I like to thank** **Autistic-Grizzly for helping me make this chapter and I really couldn't do it without him. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story and yeah... the chapter was kind of awkward wasn't it? But anyways please ask questions and leave reviews.**

 **Also sorry for the long wait. and really if you check reviews the person who came up this had another idea which was** Just a request I want to see a cute moment of Hayami x Nagisa or Rio x Nagisa or even Hayami x Nagisa x Rio x Kanzaki all together

 **Note Remember I take request and this was one of them I got another one involving the girls... I got Karma dancing and Terasaka reading manga ideas but I getting Nagisa getting tortured. *sigh* Never mind, just letting you know why Is Nagisa doing all this.**


	5. Karma dances:

**Hey guys Crimson here and here's another chapter of fun files, I promise this chapter doesn't have any kind of romance but just humor. I really do like people making request like the last chapter but the first two were done by me. But this chapter will be short sorry. Any please enjoy.**

 **[Karma dances]**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

 **Hey Nagisa-kun do you know where Karma has gone off to? ( Koro asked him* He said that he's going to ship lesson again like he always does. * Nagisa replied back then thought.* ( At least I know what else he does when he ships lessons. I can easy use that to my advantage.) Hey Nagisa, you seem to know what he does when he skips lessons. * Sugino said to him.* Mainly he skips lessons and hides somewhere and ether read, playing video games and among other things. * Nagisa replied back to him.***

 **[Elsewhere]**

 **Karma P.O.V**

 **( Okay I think the close is clear. I would hate it if Korosensei sees me doing this. At least Nagisa-kun doesn't know about this as he could he it as a advantage to show the whole school it, including Asano.) * Karma thought then places on head phones and turns on a song.***

 **[Back at the classroom]**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

So Nagisa-kun Do you know some of his hiding spots? * Koro asked him with his cocky laugh.* Only a few, but he may have more that I'm unaware of. * Nagisa replied back trying to keep the laughter inside of him.* Do you want to show us Nagisa? After all you said he does other things and I'm interested to know what they are. * Nakamura said as she learned against his shoulder.* I think I know where he is.. but I can tell you that you would laugh when you see what's he's doing. * Nagisa said to them and told Ritsu to record from his phone to show the whole class and Nagisa, Koro, Sugino and Nakamura went to find him.*

 **[ Karma's location]**

There he is.. dancing, Hey Nakamura , what do you think we should do? * Nagisa said to her trying not to giggle loud enough for Karma to hear.* We should record it of course, we make him do something for the whole class and if he doesn't accept our term of conditions, we would place it on YouTube. * Nakamura replied to her firend.* What could we make him do though? * Sugino replied to them both.* How about we make him out servant for the day? He would have to cook us food and so on. * Nagisa said with a smirk and Nakamura giggled* Wow Nagisa, I wouldn't think you would come up with something like that Nakamura replied back.*

 **[Next period]**

 **Nakamura P.O.V**

6giggling and the rest of the class is smirking.* What's this proposal and why are you all smirking? * Karma said as he just blinked of confusion* Well we got a video of you dancing and if you don't agree with our terms, we will put it on youtube for everyone to see. * Nagisa replied and started to gigle.* Wait...WHAT! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU RECORD THAT? * Karma shouted at his blue head friend.* Well, Nakamura was the one who recorded it but it was my suggestion but now you have to do what we have to say tomorrow.* Nagisa said with a smirk.*

[Next day]

Hey Karma... some more dubbling over here please. * Nakamura called him in a playfully tone.* Fine I'm coming and I'm going to get you guys for making me wear a maid dress. * Karma said to them.* Well, now you know how I feel when you try to force me to wear female clothes.*Nagisa said to him drinking his hot drink.* ( Heheh, Nagisa is kind of cute when he makes his point.) Kayano thought to herself.* Fufufufu. Karma-kun, you shouldn't of skipped our lessons and this is your punishment.* Koro said to him.* * Growls* I hate you all and I will get each one of you back. * Karma replied back to them.*

 **Thanks for reading you guys and yes sorry for the short chapter and I try to make the next longer if I can or you can suggest an idea and I will make it for you. But any thanks for reading and please leave reviews.**

 **[Extra]**

 **Crimson: Karma, two milkshakes over here.**

 **Karma: Wait.. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?**

 **Grizzy: We are exchange students for the day, duh.**

 **Karma: No way i'm serving you guys.**

 **Nakamura: Karma... video... youtube...**

 **Karma: Fine I will get you your milkshakes**

 *** Crimson and Grizzy highfive each other.***

 **Crimson: We are so evil aren't we?* drinks his milkshake**

 **Grizzy: Yeah, we are. * Drinks his milkshake.***


	6. Punishment or Forgiveness

**Hey guys Crimson here and thanks for the reviews and I love some of your ideas :). Also one of my reviewers (Haku Katsuki) gave me a excellent idea. Haka has read three fanfics which Nagisa has been paired with Kayano, Kanzaki, and Yada. My friend has two fanfics about Yada x Nagisa. I own Kanzaki x Nagisa and other people done Kayano x Nagisa. I have no clue when I be doing this idea as I thinking I should have four different endings. But really I hope you will keep on enjoying these chapters.**

 **[ Punishment / Forgiveness]**

 **Remember the first story when Nagisa was being chased by the girls? Well what would happened if he didn't go to them but instead he jumped out of the window to escape from them. Will the girls catch him and punish him or will they give up and ambush him the next day.**

 **[Nagisa P.O.V]**

What to do, what to do , I know" Nagisa said grabbing his phone and dialling a number. _[The number you are currently trying to call is out of the range of the service area, please hang up and try again]_ *the phone said* "Of all the times to be in another country with shitty reception, nice going Korosensei* Nagisa groaned* "Knock knock" a voice was heard" Shit they're here" Nagisa freaked Oh Nagisa *Nakamura rang out* We know you're in there! *Kayano shouted * So just come out and we'll lessen the punishment *Hayami said* Okay plan B, I just have to jump out of the back window. * Nagisa said to himself running over to the window and jumped out.* NAGISA! You got five seconds to come out or we will force you out. 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5... THAT'S IT.. I'M DRAGGING YOUR AS OUT. *Okano shouted and kicked the door open only to see a empty room.* Where the HELL is he? * Okano said grabbing Ren* Looks like he jumped out of the back window. * Ren said to them as he *pointed at the winodw.* That slimy snake got away... where do you think he has ran off to? * Kayano hissed* Even if he runs off, he's forgetting that we can easy ambush him at the classroom. * Yada said to the rest.*

 **[ Back to Nagisa ]**

That was a close one... *pant* I don't want to know what they would of done to me * pant* Okano, sounds pissed and I think she would murder me... But why is Kayano mad? She sounds like she wants to kill me... *pant* It giving me shivers down my spine. * Nagisa said to himself as he is still running.* Nagisa-kun.. is that you? *A female voice called him* Kaiya -san! I'm so glad to see you. It's been a few months since we last talked. * Nagisa said to her with a smile and a small blush*Yeah, It has been ages. Anyway why were you running as if you are being chased? * Kaiya asked him.* Well it's kind of a long story. * Nagisa told her about what happened.* Oh... no wonder you're in a hurry, hehe it's kind of cute though. * Kaiya giggled because of his story.* Anyway..because it's like almost eight, can I stay with you? I haven't seen you for awhile, so I want to catch up how you been. * Kaiya asked him and hugged him* Sure Kaiya, It would be fun on catching up on things. * Nagisa said to her as they are walking*

 **[ Back to the girls ]**

 **[Yada P.O.V]**

I think we should just give up, I mean like where could of Nagisa gone off to? The only reason why I came was to hear who Nagisa likes. * Yada said with a sigh* We should ambush Nagisa tomorrow. Then we can interrogate him and as well as torture him. * Kayano said with a dark aura surrounding her. * Kayano... are you sure you want to torture him or is it that you want to find out who he loves? * Yada began teasing her making her blush.* No.. it's not like that... I just want to have a word with him.. * Kayano growls* Fine... I will deal with him tomorrow.. * Okano said as she stormed off.* I'm going to lecture him tomorrow, but... I know he has a crush on someone and I don't think it could be Okano or Rinka. * Kataoka said to the rest and walked away.*

 **[Back to Nagisa and Kai.]**

 **[Kai P.O.V]**

So Nagisa-kun... do you have a girlfriend? * Kai asked him poking his cheek and made Nagisa blush* Well..urrm.. not really. * Nagisa replied looking to his left.* Hehehe, It's kind of fun teasing you Nagisa-kun. I'm kind of glad that you never changed as your always cute. * Kai said to him teasing him even more.* ( I'm kind of glad that you never changed ether Kaiya. You were always was there for me. I'm glad to see you again.) *Nagisa thought* Are you fantasising Nagisa? You seem distracted.. are you thinking about me? * Kaiya teased him again making him blush* How did you know that I was I'm kind of thinking about you? * Nagisa replied back to her with a blush and small giggle.*That's because I know you more than anyone.. * Kaiya said to him and hugged him again.* That's true and really, you haven't changed ether. The cute girl I know that always teases me. * Nagisa said to her and which made her blush.* Nagisa!... Where did that come from? * Kaiya asked with him and blushing deep red.* Why? I'm I not allowed to tease you Kaiya? * Nagisa said in a playfully tone.* No.. you're not allowed to tease me . Only I'm allowed to do the teasing between us two.. * Kaiya said to him and attacked him with her magazine in a playfully way. Kaiya please stop hitting me and also that's not fair, don't you think? Your saying that I cannot flirt with you? * Nagisa said to her then realized what he just said and made each other blush.* Why did you say flirting with me!? * Kai said as she fully turned red* I'm so sorry Kaiya!.. I didn't mean to say flirt... I meant I'm not allowed to.. * before he got finished Kaiya kissed his cheek making him blush* I gotcha Nagisa-kun, I knew what you meant, but... it was kind of embarrassing and I'm going to get you back for that. * Kaiya said to him sticking her tongue out. making him blush.*

Nagisa I'm home... Oh Kaiya, I didn't know you moved back. * Hiromi said to her.* Yeah, me and my family moved back here and I'm now coming to Nagisa's school and I got put in Class B * Kai replied * Well, I'm glad to see you again and that's wonderful news about you going to the same schools, now you can help Nagisa *Hiromi smiled * Why didn't you tell me? *Nagisa asked* Because I wanted to surprise my little Nagisa. * Kaiya smiled at him.* but anyways I think I should make my way home and Nagisa can you walk with me please? * Kai asked him in a cute way.* Sure Kai-san, at least we can spend time together. * Nagisa said to her with a blush*

 **[Outside Kai's house]**

 **[Nagisa P.O.V]**

Thanks for walking me home Nagisa-kun * Kaiya said to him and hugged him tightly. No probably Kaiya -san and do you want walk together with me to school? * Nagisa asked her with a blushed face.* Sure Nagisa-kun, I don't mind and one more thing.* Kaiya said to him and Kai suddenly kissed his cheek, shocking Nagisa while making him go red in the face* Kaiya...what...why...why did you do that?" *Nagisa asked beforeKaiya gently place a finger on his lips to silence* Do you really think that I didn't notice. I've known you for a few years Nagisa. So I can read you like an open book" Kai said smiling softly "See you" she said winking before leaving "What just happened? * Nagisa said to himself.

[ Next Day.]

 **[Kayano P.O.V]**

NAGISA!. I've been waiting for you... and now you're going to PAY! * Kayano shouted at him and threw her bag at his face.* NAGISA!... why did you run away from us? * Okano said as she kicked him and pinned him to the floor.* I can explain Okano..` I didn't want to kiss any of you because I'm in love someone else. * Nagisa said to them as he went pale.* Nagisa.. who's this girl this girl next to you on your phone? *Kayano asked him as she picked up his phone.* So tell us Nagisa is this the girls you have a crush on? *Yada asked while winking making Nagisa blush* Y-Yeah.. she's the girl I have a crush on and her name is Kaiya.*Nagisa told them with a bashful tone, which made Kayano and Kanzaki blush and Okano get off of Nagisa, only slap to him. * What was that for?* Nagisa asked holding the area where he was slapped* TELL ME WHY DID YOU SAY YOU HAD A CRUSH ON ME? YOU COULD OF SAID THAT YOU HAD A CRUSH ON SOMEONE ESLE? *Okano shouted at him and tried to punch him* Okay, settle down there Okano * Kataoka said holding her friend back *But the thing is that we haven't seen each other until last night when the picture was taken, we were or rather still are close friends *Nagisa said smiling softly* Nagisa.. wait here and don't move. * Okano said to him and he obeyed as she stormed off.* Why did she's tell me to... HElP!. * Nagisa squeaked as a chair came flying towards him and knocks him out.* Okano!, I told you don't throw a chair at Nagisa as you could of seriously hurt him.. * Kataoka said to her as she seetdropped.* NAGISA!, are you okay? * Kurahashi, Yada and Kanzaki ran towards him.*

 **He gues thank for reading and really sorry for the long wait, I had.. brother problems and it was hard to think with him yelling all the time but yeah thanks for waiting. Also I almost went off track as me and Gizzy planned to have her waiting for him, which we made a few lines and I started to think that it could turn to a different fic, so yeah... if you want to see the lines leave a review about the story and tell me if you want to see the lines and peace out guys.**

 **Also. the info the information above the chapter is old and to the person who requested NagisaxKayanoxYadaxKanzaki. well I WILL be doing that next, probably as I it would be super fun to do.**


	7. Note

Sorry for not updating. I'm not been feeling well and I do got an idea but I don't know when to start it, but I got two ideas.

Never destroy Fuwa's manga

Fuwa, Katoaka and Okano shred Okajima's porn but he gets revanges by cutting parts of Fuwa's manga which was in her desk and she gets pissed off.

Or

Remember in the dress up chapter when Yada said to Nagisa that Kanzaki has to put on the wedding dress? Well Yada pushes her into the dressing room and she cannot come out until she's got it on and then Nakamura starts saying wedding vovs which they don't want to.

But anyway, I let you guys decide which idea you want me to do and I must say that the top one will be longer than the bottom one. Also please be patient as I do got a brother WHO shouts over nothing which distracts me and whens he's away, I still cannot think as I lost on the planning.

I'm going to do a one shot with Kanzaki and Nagisa and got most of it planned out but also I never started it yet. I'm just thinking what conversations should they have. They are not together. but yes please choose the idea you want me to do or simple request.


	8. Dress up, Wedding

Okay, so I decided to choose option two. So enjoy.

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

 _( "Hey Yada, did you just notice Nagisa's sudden reaction change? As soon as Kanzaki kissed him, he immediately blushed brighter, I guess he really did want a kiss from her. or he is surprised that she wanted to kiss him.") (" I do agree Kayano, Nagisa got kissed on a cheek by Kanzaki and he's going to get another one on his lips. How much do you bet that's it's going to be her first kiss?") ("hmm I bet five hundred yen "_ Kayano whispered back. " Nagisa-kun, like I promised.. can you wear this please?" Kanzaki said to me with a nervous smile." Sure Kanzaki-san, I'm glad you kept your promise." I said to her with a smile and went to get change. " Sssooo Kanzaki, how come you wanted Nagisa in a suit eh? Do you have a crush on him or something?" Nakamura said to her in a teasing way making her blush." It's nothing like that, I just didn't want to kiss him wearing girls clothes." "But Yukiko, why didn't you kiss Nagisa yesterday when I left you's two alone?" Nakamura said to her making Kanzaki extremely red. "I..I.. I don't know why..." " Yukiko, the reason why your doing this is because you wanted to do this to him too, how cruel Yukiko, how cruel of you. " Nakamura starting to tease her in a devilish way. " I just wanted to see him in something that makes him handsome..." As soon as she had said that her whole face lit up as she just realised what she just said. " So you wanted to see him in something handsome eh? Let me guess Kanzaki, Nagisa is going to be your first kiss am I correct?" as soon Nakamura said that Kanzaki's eyes widened and she nods in a reply. " Yes... He's going to be my... first kiss..." Kanzaki replied back to her and sees Nagisa coming out of the changing room." I guess your sexy Nagisa has came out to kiss you, Yu, ki, ko, K an za ki." Nakamura teased her even more which is making her shake. "Thanks Kanzaki for keeping your promise, I'm bit shocked that you wanted me to wear a suit." I said to her which she looks at me and gives me a soft smile" No problem Nagisa-kun.. I'm glad you like it." After she said that i blushed a little and I walked up to her but only to be stopped by Yada." Nagisa, before you kiss her, she was to put on the wedding dress and then you's to can kiss her." Yada said to which made me blush deeply and when i looked at Kanzaki, Nakamura is giving her the dress and gets pushed into the changing rooms.

 **Five minutes later**

" Okay Nagisa, here comes you bride " Nakamura says to me and I then turn to the changing room only to see Kanzaki wearing a wedding dress which made my heart beat faster. (" The dress suits her, she looks more beautiful while in it... Why am I thinking like I'm actually going to marry her? I just hope this doesn't get any worst ") I thought to myself." I'm sorry Nagisa-kun, I probably know what you are feeling right now, but lets just hope..." Don't worry you two, after you finished your little convertsation, I'm going to read out your vovs" Nakamura said to us but I heard Kanzaki mutter something. "Nakamura you bitch" " Okay, Will you Nagisa take Yukiko as your beloved wife? oh I should let you's two know that your not leaving this room until I finish your vows." ((Seriously, Nakamura seriously? You better not make me to pick her up. ") Before I could finish my thought I feel a dark aura surrounding Kanzaki and I hear her mutter sometihng again. " Nakamura stop you bitch" I then sighed and had to go though with this. " I do..." And will you Yukiko take Nagisa as your beloved husband? " Kanzaki then sighs and she replies. " I do..." " Will you Nagisa love Yukiko for all and eternity? "" I do" I felt like yelling at and storm off but I have to do this for Kanzaki's sake. but I felt the dark aura getting stronger. " Will you Yukiko love Nagisa for all eternity and end of time?" "I do..." Kanzaki said said in annoyed tone. " Nagisa you may kiss the bride." Nakamura said to us which us sigh and we both looked at each other and then kissed. " Nagisa-kun... to be honest.. that was my first kiss... and I'm sorry you had to go though all that but I do got an eye on you though." Kanzaki said to me and winked at me."Please don't tell me what I just heard." " Let me answer that for you Nagisa, she just said that she has a crush on you and Nakamura and I',ll wanted to practice your vows for your future wedding. " Yada said to me which made be blush very red but when I looked at Kanzaki, shes just standing still, shaking in embarrassed meant. " Nakamura!, Yada! Just leave the two alone. So what if she got Nagisa a suit, that doesn't mean she wants to marry him!" Kataoka scolded them.

Okay going to end it there and I think I did good but felt like a girl while wrting the wedding took me over an hour to think what to write.


	9. Kaiya's regret

I have at least four ideas for the next chapter, butI won't spoiler the other two ideas. I'm not going to du the Fuwa idea as I lost interest in it. So I was thinking what would happen if Kaiya join the class after Okano threw a chair at Nagisa? That idea might be in the next chaptwe but for this Chapter, well for those would read Assassin x Prankster, you would be shocked about what she does in this chapter,, enjoy.

Kaiya P. O. V

While everyone is training, I decided to skip the lesson again and resume to do one of my hobbies which is drawing and when I walked into the classroom I saw my favorite red head Karma. " I see my favorite Karma is skipping class again." I said to him and he stopped reading and glared at me and smirked. " Why it's my favorite annoying classmate who also shouldn't be skipping class." he said to me and I smirked back.

" So whatcha doing other than reading? I bet your planning for a date with Nakamura. " I said to him but be smiled back." No I'm just reading but I know your dating Nagisa and don't deny it. " He smirked and I shook my head calmly. " Nagisa is already with Yukiko, so I cannot date him... Whoops I guess I made that slip hehe" I said to him which kinda surprised him." heh, I thought he probably date Kayano and never guess he would be dating the class idol. " He said to me" Well, I told you once before but I know you like Nakamura. "

Karma P. O.V

After Kaiya had said that I was getting more annoyed about the girl who I wish she didn't come to the classroom." Get lost Kaiya, you the most annoying girl I have ever met" I said to her harshly and she smiled back. " You know you love me." She said to me with that cheerful grin she always makes when she teases people. "No I don't and get lost already." I said to her and she just walked up to me and leans on my desk. "That's not what I meant... I know you love me Karma, admit it." She said to me and then I realised what she meant.

" Maybe I do Kaiya and want me to prove it? " I asked her and she smiled back." Hehe, I knew it! You were jealous of mine and Nagisa's reun..." Before I could let her finish I kissed her on her lips which backed away blushing. "Does that answer your question?" I said to her playfully. "Yup, that answers my question and tomorrow lets see how the class reacts." She said to me which I agreed.

Next Day

Kaiya P. O. V

I'm walking with Nagisa to the classroom but he seems to be a bit off like, something happened. " Nagisa, are you okay? You kinda look pale and you keep stairing off into space. I said to him and he turns to me. " Karma said to me last night that he's got a surprise for me and the way he said it, it sounded something sinister is gping to happen. "Well, your lucky to be with the class idol, after all your the cutest boy in the class and she's beautiful girl in the class." I said to him with a smile, but my smile felt different... " KAIYA! YOU JUST WENT COMPLETELY PALE AND YOU ALMOST FAINTED!" Nagisa catched me in time.

(" Why did I let him kiss me? I don't want my teasing to change towards my Nagisa and towards everyone else. I would rather kiss Maehara than that bastard... Why did I let him take my first kiss? If Yuki wasn't with Nagisa, I would of kissed him.)

Yeah I think this came out bad really but what the heck, I let you guys judge this.


	10. Note 2

Hey guys Crimson here and I like to say something, Because all of you like all my chapters I decided to make a truth or dare fic on Wattpad. For those of you who want ask the class or dare them, just head on over to my profile which is just the same name as this account. All of the rules is already on the first chapter which I want you all to read, but anyway feel free and go wild.

Anyway, my mind is blank at the moment but really one idea involves a crossover which is when Kaiya joins class-E when Nagisa is dating Yukiko. I don't know which fic should I place it in. Should I place it in Fun files or should I place it in Assassin and Prankster. But anyway please check at the truth or dare fic on Wattpad and my next idea for this fic would ether will be, Kaiya joins Class-E after Okano throws a chair at Nagisa or when Kaiya joins Class-E while Nagisa is dating Yukiko and those ideas will be easy at least. But there will be a lot of humour when she finds who threw a chair at Nagisa.


	11. Kaiya and Okano

**Okay I decided to do the squeal to Nagisa get into trouble. This will be the last chapter of that story but this doesn't mean it's the last chapter of fun files. But really this chapter might be crap but really I try to do my best. Anyway as for my other idea I decided to place it in Assassin and Prankster as I can tell you it would be really funny on Kaiya's reaction about Nagisa and who's he is dating. Anyway I hope you will enjoy the chapter.**

 **A week later after the incident.**

 **Nagisa P. O. V**

" Nagisa-kun are you seem to be dizzy, are you okay?" Karma ask me and grabbed my shoulder. " Yeah I'm alright, my forehead still hurts from last week and that's why I'm kinda dizzy." I replied back to him and we started to walk again. " I see you's two are early and Nagisa-kun you still seem to be pale are you sure you be alright today?" Korosensei asked me and just nodded in a response. " I think I be okay sensei, I feel a little bit better than last week." I replied to him and he just nodded and then we took our seats.

 **Once everyone else is in the the class.**

 **Third P.O.V**

"Okay class we got another student who will be joining us today." Korosensei said to everyone. " So who's the student who will be joining us sensei?" Maehara asked him and Koro giggled a little. " I let her to introduce herself to you all." Korosensei said to everyone and a few glared at Nagisa." Why are you's staring at mer for?" " You should know, remember what happened last week? Well we don't want you saying your interested in her!" Okano said to him with a death glare which made Nagisa shiver . " What makes you think Nagisa will flirt with the new girl? Nagisa' isn't like Maehara who flirts with girls all the time, besides you have seen his crush on his phone remember." Sugino said to some of the girls and the door suddenly opens."

" I'm sorry that I'm late at least I managed to get up here." The female student said and some of the girls eyes widened. " Hello everyone, my name is Kaiya Nakata and it's a pleasure to see you all." She said to everyone and then she looks at Nagisa and does a small cute wave. " _So Nagisa, she's the girl you have a crush on,she's even more cute in person. I think she has the same level as beauty as Kanzaki."_ Kayano whispered to Nagisa making him blush. " *sigh* _" Why can't you just leave me alone about her? I know I shouldn't made all of you mad but really can you just drop it?"_

 **During break.**

" Kaiya-san can you please tell why you have been place in the same class as me?" Nagisa asked her and she smiled and closed her eyes. " I kicked a guy call Ren in the crouch when he touched my shoulder and my hair." Kaiya replied back to her friend and he just sweatdropped. " So Kaiya-san how long have you known Nagisa?" Yada asked her and Nagisa probably know why she is asking her. " I knew Nagisa-kun since I was nine years old and we hanged out a lot since then but my family decided to move but we moved back as I got accepted to this school." She replied back to them. " Kaiya-san what do you think about Nagisa-kun?" Karma asked her and Nagisa began to sweat." Well Nagisa-kun is really adorable and cute and he has a very kind hearted personality Kaiya replied back and Kayano and Kanzaki blushed and Kaiya noticed it. " Kaiya-san do you have a crush on Nagisa?" Nakamura asked her and she shook her head and smirked. " Nope, but I can tell that one of those two might have a crush on him." Kaiya said and pointed at the Kayano and Kanzaki.

"I'm not blushing, I'm just surprised about how you commented about Nagisa." Kayano said to her and shook her hands. " Really? But i know you have a feeling for Nagisa-kun, Ka ya no." Kaiya teased her only making her go more red. " Kaiya-san leave her alone." Nagisa tried to convince her and she didn't listen to him. " Kanzaki-san was it? I also saw you blushing as well and I bet you have a crush on Nagisa-kun and don deny it." Kaiya teased only making her face go more brighter. " I'm not ready to date Nagisa-kun... WAIT THAT CAME OUT WRO.. " Before she could finish Nagisa's face lit fully red and Kanzaki was fully red because of her mistake and Kaiya cheered and hugged Nagisa. " Hehehe, someone has a crush on you, Nagisa and Yukiko up the tree, K, I, S, S, I, N, G. first comes love, second comes marriage and here comes a baby in a baby carriage." Kaiya sang to Nagisa only making him unresponsive.

" Kaiya-san, want to hear Nagisa-kuns crush? We forced him to tell us last week." Karma said to her and Nagisa's eyes widens. " Sure lets hear it then." Kaiya said with a smile. " Nagisa-kun has a crush on you Kaiya-san." Karma smirked to see her reaction which she just went up to Nagisa and hugged him." Aww, my cute Nagisa-kun has a crush on me? That's adorable Nagisa-kun. " Kaiya said to him and kissed his cheek almost making everyone shock as how well she handled it. " Kaiya-san...I love you." Nagisa said softly which she hugs him tighter. " And I love you too Nagisa-kun." She replied back to him with the same tone as before.

 **Kaiya P.O.V**

" Kaiya-san by the way, the reason why Nagisa's head hurts is because Okano threw a chair at him." Karma said to her which made her stop smiling. " That's really unnecessary to throw chair at people like Nagisa-kun!. I know what happened and really I would just punch him, not throw a fucking chair at him! " She shouted at Okano which pissed her off. " Well he shouldn't off said that he liked me in that way!" " No! You asked Nagisa-kun which girl in the class he likes. I even bet that you won't believe him if he had a crush on someone who isn't in the class!" Kaiya shouted back at Okano and few of the girls and few of the boys agreed. " Shut it goth girl," " Because I got white hair doesn't mean I'm a goth but at least I don't got a flat chest like you." Kaiya laughed and few of the girls gasped as what she just said."

" Do you want to say that again?" Okano asked getting more pissed. " What do you mean, say which? " Kaiya pretended that she didn't insult her. " Nagisa-kun can you please try to stop her please?" Isogia asked him and Nagisa shook his head slowly. " I don't think Okano will calm down and I don't know about Kaiya-san." " You called me a god damn flat chest, don't try to deny it." I began smirking as I knew that she's getting pissed but, there and I again she did almost kill Nagisa after all. "So then, why did you ask me that question when you already knew the answer? I began to giggle which she picked up a chair and I began to giggle even more. " Your begging for a chair in the face aren't you? " Okano said to me and I back away a little while gigging.

" First you throw one at Nagisa and now you want to throw one at a gorgeous girl like me. " I mocked her and she then threw the chair at me and I just simply dodged it."

 **Nagisa P. O. V**

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" Weall turned round and saw an angry Korosensei. " Sensei Kaiya-san and Okano-san gotten into a faight about what happened last week." I said to him and he then scolded them both. "You's two have to stay after class." Koro said them and Kaiya just accept her defeat." I guess we can hang out another time Nagisa-kun." She said to me like nothing happened which is just like her.

 **Going to end it here and hoped you enjoyed reading. I tried my best writing this but I don't think I did so well. Anyway please leave reviews and crimson is out.**


	12. Kaiya and Nagisa's recording

**Hey guys Crimson here and this chapter is kinda special... So I'm not going to say why's it so special and please enjoy.**

 **Kaiya P.O.V**

It was lunch time and me and Nagisa decided to go behind the school to eat our lunch and enjoy the view, but we help heard singing. So me and Nagisa sneaked towards the wall to see whats going on and we began to giggle. " I knew it! I'm so going to record this." I said to Nagisa and began filming. " I even thought that they were dating." Nagisa said to me and started to take pictures.

"I wonder how they will react, but we should send it to everyone. " I said to Nagisa and we began to giggle more but not loud enough fo them to hear." I do agree with you there Kaiya-san and we wouldn't care if we danced. " Nagisa said to me and I gave him a wink with a cute smile." I know and there are some girls who are interested in you." I teased and he got annoyed. " Don't start that agai and they are not my precious girls. " Nagisa said to me which he blushed.

"Relax I'm only teasin and... where did they go? I said to Nagisa and we stopped recording and began to panic and ran back to the classroom. "We're going to die, wh're going to die." Nagisa said to me and Ritsu got our attention.

 **Ritsu P. O. V**

" What's wrong Nagisa-kun, Kaiya-san? I asked them both. " Well me and Nagisa-kun spotted Nakamura-san and Karma-kun dancing and singing and we recorded it and we looked away and when we turned back they were gone." Kaiya explained to me and I giggled. "Was your idea to record them dancing and send it to everyone else to watch?" I asked them and they both laughed. " That's what we wanted to do and we wanted you to send it to everyone, except for those two." Nagisa said to me and I winked them both. " Okay and...done." I said to them after I sent the video to everyone.

 **Sugino P.O.V**

" Huh? I wonder why Ritsu sent me a recording"I said to myself and watched the video and began laughing. " Well I guess you could call that revenge and I think those two are going to get killed.

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

" A recording? Why did Ritsu sent me... " Before I could finish my thought I began giggling because of what I just watched and I hope that would never happen to me. " I don't think they would tease Nagisa-kun anymore and I really do hope Kaiya-san doesn't do this towards me, but Nagisa-kun I wouldn't expect that you would take part of this." I said to myself still giggling.

 **Kayano P.O.V**

" I can only guess that Kaiya-san is somewhat involved with this recording." I said to myself and began laughing because of seen Karma and Nakamura dancing. " Oh my god this cannot be so true... " I couldn't even think because I was laughing so much.

 **Terasaka P.O.V**

" Why would that machine send me a video?" I said to myself and began watching it along with my gang and we started to laugh. " That's what you get you bastard."

 **Later**

 **Karma P.O.V**

" I walked in along with Nakamura-san and everyone was giggling and whistling." Congratulations you's two. Korosensei said to me and I blinked in confusion and looked at everyone else and stated to think why are they laughing. " I didn't know you's two were dating." Kayano said to me and I gave her a glare and then looked at Nagisa-kun." You's two made a great performance out there." I then glared at Kanzaki after she just said that."" Which one of you's recorded of us dancing?" I asked them still glaring at the raven head girl and she began sweating.

" Karma-kun stop glaring at Kanzaki-san like that, your scaring her." Nagisa said to me and I began glaring at him instead." Nagisa-kun, TELL ME WHO RECORDED IT ALL ELSE! "I threatened my friend. " Karma-kun don't you think your going a bit to far? After all you do blackmail Nagisa and even force him to wear feminine clothes." Kayano said to me and then I glared at Kaiya as suddenly remembered the time she placed stink bombs in my bag." Why are you blaming me? Because I annoyed you sometimes doesn't mean that I recorded the video." She said to me innocently and I slam my hands on her desk.

" Don't bullshit me, I know you recorded the video." " Is that you treat a fellow maiden? " She replied to me making me more pissed. " Karma-kun, what did we tell you when she joined the class? We said that the more you try, the more she's going to piss you off." Sugino said to me and I glared at him. " Karma-kun, you better shut up and sit down otherwise I will show this to Asano-kun." Bitchy Kaiya said to me as she laughed and I was getting more pissed and sated down in defeated."

 **Kaiya P.O.V**

(" I ope you learned your lesson idiot and do you think you can defeat a former B-class student? Welp I guess my work here is done.") I thought.

 **Thanks for reading and I'm sorry if the chapter was crap but at least it's a chapter about Karma x Nakamura. I was intended to make Nakamura to say to Kaiya that shes going to make Kayano to kiss Nagisa but I decided not too. But anyway tell me what you think about the chapter and I got an idea for the next chapter might be short but I decided to make funny outcomes such as.**

 **When Sakaura is about to his Nagisa, she would ether hit him or when she falls to the floor and breaks the planks, one plank will go up and it Nagisa's you know what's XD. Stuff like that but I need more ideas into it as I only got one but two if I do that one..**

 **Also to the anonymous reviewer S0ul. I** **actually had a thought about the sequel of that chapter when Nagisa talks to her and says to her why did you call me dear? So if you want I can try to make that happen as it would have reactions from the class.**


	13. Kaiya tries to tease Nagisa

Okay I was originally was going to write this for Assassin and Prankster but I decided to put this here as I began thinking where should I place it and I thought that this idea won't suit Assassin and Prankster. Also the Terasaka idea has been scratched an long time ago, so I'm sorry about that. Please enjoy.

P.S my web history fucked up and lost some of my work. : (

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

" Good morning class I have excellent news for you all. " Korosensei said to us all. " Let me guess another student is coming to join us?" Kayano asked Korosensei with annoyed tone because of the past students. " That's correct Kayano-san and she should be here shortly." He replied back to her." Wait a girl is coming to join our class? I wonder what she looks like." Maehara said and we all sweatdropped. " You better behave yourself, we don't want her to feel awkward when she joins walks though the classroom.." Kataoka scolded him and the door opens.

" Urrm, I'm the new student to this class and sorry I'm late." The new student said to us all and she looks awful familiar. _(" Hey Nagisa what's wrong? Do you know her or something?") (" i'm not sure Kayano-san, she looks awful familiar as in I met her before but I cannot remember.")_ "Hello everyone my names Kaiya Nakata and it's good to see you all." She said and I cannot believe that she's my old friend. No wonder why I felt like I knew her, she's changed so much since I last saw her. "

 **Later when Korosensei flew to a different country.**

 **Kaiya P.O.V**

 **I didn't knew that Nagisa was in this class which is going to make it so much fun and I began walking up to him and I see him talking to two girls. Which made me smile as I could use that to my advantage when it comes to my teasing.**

" Hey Nagisa-kun it's been four years since I last saw you." I said to him and the group he was with all looked at me. "It's nice to see you again Kaiya-san and how did you get placed in here?" He asked me and I giggled. " I punched a guy called Ren." I replied back to his question and the group laughed." Wow I think I'm going to like her." The red head said to them all and I blushed a little.

"Nice to see you, I'm Yukiko Kanzaki." "I'm Keade Kayano" " my name is Okuda." " I'm Sugino and he's Karma." They said all of their names and I smiled." Nice to see you all and to be honest I'm Nagisa's old friend." I said to them all." Yeah she's telling the truth" Nagisa said to them.

 **Later**

I see Nagisa talking to Yukiko and their laughing and I started to grin because I'm going to tease the two and see their reaction. " Hey Kaiya-san what do you think of the class?" I turned around to see Karma who just asked me the question. " I'm fine thank you." " You seem to be thinking of something, do you mind to fill me in on it?" He asked me and I grinned. " I'm plotting to tease Nagisa by saying he has a crush on Yukiko-san. " I giggled but his smile changed."

" Good luck with that my friend" Karma said to me which sounded like it's going to be hard to tease Nagisa." Whys that?" I asked him cautiously. " Because Nagisa-kun is already dating her and really they wouldn't be bothered because it's in fact true.." Karma said to me and I began blushing more."

 **(A.N: TO let you guys know that she doesn't know that they are already are dating.)**

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

" Hey Yukiko-san can I ask you something?" I turned my head see Kaiya is walking to me. " Sure what can I help you with?" I asked her and thinking what she wants? " Well Karma said that your dating Nagisa-kun, so is it true? " Kaiya asked me and I blushed a little because of the question. " Yeah, I'm dating him and I'm sorry if you had a thing for him." I said to he which she began blushing. " Aww I can't tease him about it." She said to me and I began thinking what she meant by that."

" What do you mean Kaiya-san?" " Well because I saw you's two talking and laughing I was planning on teasing about him having a crush on you but instead, you's two are already dating." She said to me and I began blushing even more but only a little." Oh... I know what you mean now and yeah we been dating since the festival. " I said to her and she blushed even more." How didn't I see you's? I was at the festival myself but there and I again I probably did you's two but I haven't see Nagisa for four years. " She said to me and I giggled a little.

" What's so funny?" Kaiya asked me and she seems annoyed. " I'm sorry it's just that I beaten Nagisa-kun at all of the games we went on at the festival." I said to her and she began to laugh." Oh.. Do you want to see what he looked like four years ago?" She asked me and I just heard Nagisa run towards up to us two. "Kaiya-san don't you dare show her." Nagisa yelled at her and keep her phone away from him and I just sweatdropped

 **Okay I couldn't think anything else here and I been distracted all day.**


	14. Karma and Asano

Sorry for not updating guys which is unlike me and I don't want to explain. I haven't been working on any of my fics except for my kanzaki loves nagisa but no for that is slow. . . But anyway I was thinking of my Oc and a funny idea came up and I know I won't be good at this as this chapter which is Asano x Karma.

Yaoi in this chapter.

Nagisa P. O. V

"Thanks for helping me again Nagisa-kun" Kanzaki said to me as we walked out of the library. " Don't mention it Kanzaki-san were friends after all. " I replied back to her and I hear Karma talking to someone, but his voice pattern was strange. " What's wrong? " She asked me and I began sweating. " Do you remem. . . . " As we walked around the corner I couldn't finish my sentence and what I seen will make me have nightmares as I saw Karma kissing Asano but he then spots me.. " Oh hey Nagisa-kun what are you doing here? "He said to me and he still has his hands on Asano's cheeks." Well.. you see I was studying and just left the library." I said to him while sweating as I know I'm screwed for two reasons.

" Your not going to tell anyone aren't you?" Asano said to me with a smirk and I began to sweat even more. " I swear I won't tell anyone Karma-kun." I replied back and I went pale as Karma took his hands of Asano's cheeks and I understand why Kanzaki is remaining silent." By the way Nagisa-kun who's that girl besides you?" As he said that to me, I could feel warmth on my cheeks and Kanzaki's cheeks had a tint of red. "Is she your girlfriend? Because Asano is my boyfriend."

Kanzaki P.O.V

My whole face turned bright red, just because of his comment and what I seen before." Nagisa-kun isn't my boyfriend." After i said that the two came towards us and Asano came behind me and Karma went behind Nagisa. " Hey Asano-kun, do you think we should help these two?" As soon as I heard that I knew what there going to do." Karma-kun, Asano-kun don't you's dare!" Nagisa said to them and it felt like Asano nodded.

" Okay on my mark..one..two..three." After he counted down Asano started pushing my head and Karma was pushing Nagisa's head towards mine and I struggled to get out of his grip." Karma-kun I said I won't tell anybody , please don't do this." Nagisa said to him and our faces our closer to each other." I know but as a reward I'm helping you." after he said that mine and Nagisa's lips collide to each other which made me go deep red as that was my first kiss and they didn't let go." I hope you's two are enjoying it as me and Asano-kun enjoyed our kiss." After a few more seconds I couldn't breath which both of them let us go to catch our breath." " Karma-kun why the fuck did you fucking do that you for?" I gasped because of Nagisa's swearing but I'm still blushing because of what just happened.

" Nagisa-kun just let it go, your only going to make matters worse.. . Asano-kun is in the top class of the school." I said to him and Asano grinned at me. "Also don't you dare tell anyone about our secret." Asano said to me and kissed Karma again and I heard a giggle behind me. and when I looked, it was a girl with white hair and a pink hair clip on the left side of her hair " Hello you's two how was your day?" She said to them and I could hear Karma mutter something." Get lost " Karma shouted at her and she giggled then looked at me and she hugged attacked me. "Hey Yukiko-san I kinda missed your artwork when you were in my club." As soon as the girl had said that I didn't remember seeing her in the club I was in.

Kaiya P.O.V

"I'm sorry but I don't remember seeing you during the club's activities." She said to me and I smiled back." I'm the clubs president and I'm the one who drew the designs and paintings and I even seen some of your work myself." After I'd said that that to her, she got embarrassed and I giggled as I found it cute." Kaiya-san how long have you been spying on us?" Karma said to me and I smiled innocently back .

" Since you's finished kissing Asano-kun until now and that was kind of cruel forcing Yukiko-san and Naigsa-kun kiss one another. " I said to them releasing my grip from Yukiko. " We were just helping them kiss for a reward for not telling no one." Asano said to me and I frowned but then changed to a smirk. " Then what will happen to me if I tell someone?" I replied to him back and the couple glared back at me.

" I'll will ask my dad to place you into E-class." " Your such a daddies little boy and I won't care if I got dropped." I laughed afterwards and then hugged attacked Nagisa."She's got a point there and I don't think forcing her to kiss Nagisa-kun will won't either ." Karma said to Asano and I laughed. Asano-kun does your dad know about this," I asked him and by his reaction reaction I can tell it was a no. " Don't play games with me." Asano yelled at me. " Asano she's just jealous because she doesn't have anybody " Karma said to him which pissed me off and they kissed again.

" Nagisa P. O. V

I told Kanzaki to leave which she obeyed. " Karma-kun I'm actually dating Kaiya-san." I told them but they smirked. " So your dating two girls at once ?" I blushed because of Asano's comment. " Nagisa-kun are you cheating on me?" Kaiya said to me as she began poking my cheek. " I'm not dating Yukiko-san. " I said to her and she leaned against my cheek." I know I just wanted to tease you." She replied and I just sweatdropped. " Aww how cute, you"'s two make a cute couple." Karma said to us which made me blush. " I wish I had a shotgun right about now. " Kaiya said o herself and Asano smirked. " Speaking of guns, when I was at Karma's house... " " I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT DISGUSTING SHIT YOU PERVERT! NAGISA-KUN WE'LL LEAVING. " Kaiya shouted at them and then pulled me away.

Next day

Karma P.O.V

(" Last night was fun wasn't Asano-kun") I thought as I walked down the hallway and I was getting stares and sone girls were blushing. " Why are all of you's looking at me like that?" I asked and when then I saw a photo of me and Asano kissing which was on the notice board. (" That fucking bitcb, I'll make sure she'll pay for this when I see her again. Maybe I should hire kidnappers to kidnap her so they can do whatever they want to her. ")

Okay thats all for now you guys and yes the yaoi is terrible.


	15. Book 2?

Hey guys Crimson here and I got a few ideas for fun files but the probably is that two contain sexual moaning. As for the other two I probably start a new series of fun files as I gotten quite bit inspiration. I probably start writing the first chapter next week but no promises that I'll start it then. The thing is that Iv'e been very inactive with writing my fanfics which isn't like me, especially Kanzaki loves Nagisa rework as I wrote it on Wattpad but haven't gotten to the island. I also started remaking Assassin and Prankster but only did one chapter and it's shorter than the first one. Anyway back on topic, I already selected which idea I chosen to be the first chapter of book two of season two but yeah I really hope you guys will look forward up to it.


End file.
